


we'll keep breathing

by friendlyneighborhooddumbass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Acxa is here? Axca? Fuck lmfao, Angst, Feelings, I'm Salty, Keith is too gay for this, Lance is dating Allura, M/M, Short One Shot, They were supposed to be together in EVERY UNIVERSE, akira is unbothered, keith is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhooddumbass/pseuds/friendlyneighborhooddumbass
Summary: Keith Kogane was meant to be alone, and the universe seemed to agree. Lance and Allura suddenly start dating, and Keith wants to be happy for them. Except if he was given the chance to go back, and restart everything... Would he?





	we'll keep breathing

 

If the Universe were to one day decide to restart, Keith wouldn’t mind. In fact, part of him longed for it. It was selfish and he knew that, as recently Keith found most of his thoughts to be of that nature. It was just that... Hand in hand with Allura, Lance never seemed happier. From the very beginning, Lance had achieved exactly what he  _ wanted _ , but why did he feel so bitter about it?  _ You know why,  _ his brain seemed to scream. If only those thoughts could be silenced by the loud ringing of the Cuban boy’s laughs, but that only set Keith’s heart aflame. Every. Single. Time. There was only so far Keith could run from his mind, and drowning his desires proved to be a challenge. He knew  _ why _ , but what difference would it make? As far as Keith could tell, Lance thought Allura was the universe: she contained all the stars and planets.  _ Except the Huelop planet,  _ Keith thought.  _ Lance hates that planet.. I wonder if Allura knows that about him.  _

 

Even if the Universe were to restart… Would he really do anything differently? Would he tell Lance why he really left the team, or why he really voted for him on that dumb game show? He’d like to tell himself he would, but realistically he had no idea. Perhaps history would repeat itself and he was just destined to be… Alone.  _ No matter,  _ he thought.  _ I like being alone anyway.  _ Lying to himself had become frequent, but that statement was true until… The paladins. With their loud voices, silly adventures, and inside jokes they pulled Keith out of his isolated bubble and into a world of colour. Especially Lance. The boy barged into his life without knocking and refused to be silent since. Keith wished he would never leave. Except Keith was no stranger to hopeless wishes. 

 

Slav had talked about alternate universes and that did make his mind wander… In every single different variation of the world would there be at least one where he could be the one to hold Lance’s hand? He sure hoped alternate universe Keith was savouring that and feeling grateful as hell. The things he would do to live in that universe.. _ if there even was one. _ The thing was, Keith was right. In fact, the two were together in every single universe. They fell in love at coffee shops, over a wrong number, at a library, and with tattoos. They had infinite love stories all across different timelines, but there was just one where it was left untold. Keith Kogane was not destined to be alone, but there was no way for him to know that. Keith stared at Lance and his eyes bled of a longing so strong it could’ve swept him off his feet. He would never be able to play with Lance hair, win him a cute stuffed shark at the carnival,  carry his nieces and nephews on his shoulders, attack his forehead with a bunch of soft kisses, take him on motorcycle rides… 

 

Red and blue. Perhaps it was  _ their  _ love that was written in the stars, but somehow the world seemed so against him. As if an unstoppable force wouldn’t allow these dreams to come to a fruition.

Keith grabbed Acxa’s hand. 

_ Who is Lance? He’s just a boy: a dumb boy who makes corny jokes and laughs way too loud. Just a boy who's amazing at everything he does like shooting shit and dancing. Just a boy who worries too much about what other people think and wants to feel like he’s enough. Maybe in another life he could’ve been so much more to me, but in this one he’s just a boy. We’ll never fall in love, but at least we’ll be okay. He’ll be happy, and we’ll keep breathing.  _

Acxa squeezed on Keith’s hand, and smiled at him. 

Once again Keith was right: he kept breathing. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So klance is pretty much dead, and this is how I deal with that. Yup, we're at that stage of grief. Also for once this is super short. Cool. There's not really any dialogue just /thoughts/ uwu Also I reference other fics which is fun!!! I'm rubbing salt in my wounds!!! I don't ship Kacxa (obviously) or allurance (unless it's fanon), but I didn't tag it as that because if you ship it you're valid!!! Like in this fic, I do think they would be happy together though. As long as Lance is happy SFDOHDFOSH Allurance would've been so much cuter if they made Allura show interest earlier on and you know... s6 wasn't like... /that/ Now excuse me while I play The One That Got Away on loop.


End file.
